And Then Blair Waldorf Knocks on Your Door
by supergirlscafe
Summary: Alternate ending to 1x14. What if Blair Waldorf had been the one to knock on Chuck's door?


…And Blair Waldorf Knocks On Your Door

Chuck sat in his suite at The Palace, incredibly frustrated. Yeah, he hadn't exactly been Mr. Family Man in the past, but he had genuinely been making an effort with Lily and Eric.

The smoking in Serena's bathroom? Well, a man can't change overnight.

Chuck studied the luxurious, empty room in front of him. He tried to remember why he begged his father to let him stay there in the first place. Sure it was a more private place to bring the sluts hanging all over him at The Palace bar, but after living in the nonstop commotion of the penthouse for the past few weeks it was a little disconcerting to be all alone.

It was almost…lonely.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He had wanted this. A bachelor pad for him to party with Nate and all of their friends.

But, he recalled, Nate wouldn't be coming over any time soon.

No, he sighed. Nobody would be coming over anytime soon. Chuck had pushed everyone away with his trademark spiteful snark. Everybody even including Blair, the one person who he had wanted most to stay.

He remembered that day three weeks ago so clearly. Blair had come to him at the bar, practically offering herself up to him. Why had he refused?

Chuck had been more hurt than Blair realized by his rejection at the debutante ball. Embarrassed and bitter, he didn't want to have Nate's sloppy seconds.

What he had forgotten, of course, was that he had been first. Blair had slept with him before Perfect Nate. And besides, Blair was the only girl he'd wanted for weeks but his pride refused to let him admit it.

And now he'd lost the only person he actually wanted here with him in this vacant bachelor pad.

Chuck went to the minifridge in the kitchenette and removed a bottle of vodka. He grabbed a shot glass out of the cabinet and headed back to the couch. He plopped down on it and filled the glass with the clear liquid before sighing and downing the shot.

He heard a knock at the door and set the glass down the glass on the coffee table in front of the couch warily.

He looked through the peephole at the door, expecting to see Bart ready for another round of insults or Serena about to apologize.

Instead, he recognized the familiar curly brown hair and rosy lips as belonging to Blair Waldorf.

Chuck's heart nearly stopped. He took a deep breath.

Suddenly those pink, glossy lips glided towards the peephole and filled Chuck's vision. They moved, forming words:

"Chuck, I know you're in there. Let me in."

Chuck exhaled before opening the door. "Relax, princess," he pasted his usual smarmy smile on his face. "I was just preparing the way for your honorable presence."

Blair rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the room. Chuck shut the door behind her gently.

They stood there a minute just looking at each other. Finally Chuck broke the silence, "So what's the occasion?"

Blair looked dumbfounded. It certainly hadn't been the question she was expecting. "What?"

"What horrible thing has happened in your life that has made you turn to the one person who you know won't turn you away?" Chuck clarified, noting with annoyance the unshed tears waiting in Blair's eyes. "I usually only see you when something bad happens, like when Nate dumps you. But that can't be what happened this time, since I'm pretty sure that already happened."

Blair glared at him. "You didn't seem to have a problem turning me away three weeks ago."

"So you don't want to talk about whatever happened?" Chuck interpreted. Blair shook her head, the tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. "Of course you don't," Chuck muttered. She never wanted to talk about her feelings.

"Is that what I think it is?" Blair looked past Chuck to the coffee table.

Chuck followed her gaze, startled out of his bitter mumblings. "What?"

"Ketel One Vodka," Blair specified.

When Chuck didn't reply, she walked over to the couch and sat down on the far end. She checked the bottle's label. "Great, it is," she murmured. She turned to Chuck. "Hey, you willing to share this stuff?"

Chuck's brain didn't even start to think about the consequences of a drunk Blair Waldorf. Chuck jumped at the chance to get to spend more time with the girl who had been haunting his dreams for the past month.

"Let me just get another shot glass for you."

-

Two hours later, Blair was giggling inanely at some stupid joke Chuck just told.

"That's…so…funny!" Blair snorted, in the midst of a laughing fit.

Chuck was equally smashed. "And then," he manages to get out between chuckles. "I told him to go buy some chickens!"

At this, they were both sent into uncontrollable laughing spasms. Finally Blair recovered long enough to sit up straight and look at Chuck.

She apparently had something to tell him, because after studying his face for a moment she leaned in to talk to him. "You wanna know what?" She slurred, her breath tickling his cheekbone.

Chuck inhaled. Her scent was more intoxicating than all of the vodka he drank in the past two hours put together. "Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I think I'm drunk," she confided.

At this, Chuck cracked up once more.

"Whasso funny?" Blair asked of a snickering Chuck.

Chuck smirked, regaining his composure. Chuck always did hold his alcohol well. "Sweetheart, you've been drunk for ages now."

Blair considered this. "Is that bad?"

Chuck leaned into Blair's face now. "Well, I like it," he told her.

"Why?" A now somber Blair queried.

Chuck didn't even have to think about the answer. "Because you actually talk to me. Ever since you got back with Nate ages ago, you avoided me like the plague."

Blair recoiled. Even in her drunken state, she could still tell when Chuck's words were thinly veiled with accusation. "Have not been avoiding you," she protested weakly, clearly regaining some of her sobriety as her words came out clearer. Chuck had noticed that she hadn't taken a shot in a while. "You're the one who said you didn't want me anymore."

Chuck laughed hollowly. "And you believed me?"

"What was I supposed to think?" Blair bit her lip. "I thought you abadded-abanded-left me like everyone else."

Chuck sighed in disbelief. "I could never have stopped wanting you, Blair."

Blair's face softened sweetly. "Do you want me now?"

Chuck's eyes traveled down to her perfect figure hidden behind the layers of spring fashions and wonders how Blair believe that anybody who had met her could stop wanting her. Hell, he bet ol' Nathaniel still jacked off to her every night.

"Of course I want you now," Chuck admitted nervously. How could he lie? It wasn't as if Blair couldn't tell, anyway.

Chuck was just as intoxicated as Blair was, which meant he was in no condition to be the gentlemen and push away a drunk Blair as her lips met his.

Besides, he realized right before the rest of his emotions blurred into lust and sex, he probably wouldn't have pushed Blair away if both of them were stone cold sober. Alcohol was only their excuse.

-

The next morning, Chuck woke to the sound of Blair retching into the toilet. For a moment he wondered why she was in his suite before trailing her into the bathroom like the super-sleuth he was and making his own offering to the porcelain god.

Chuck wiped his mouth with a tissue as he watched Blair swig some mouthwash. He had thought last night was some dream concocted by his overactive imagination. This morning had made him realize it was all real. He had slept with an emotionally unstable Blair Waldorf.

Again.

To Chuck's surprise, when Blair was done cleaning her mouth she did not immediately throw on her clothes and run for the door. Instead, she walked casually back into the adjoining bedroom and arranged her nude body under the covers like she did this every day.

Chuck couldn't keep his eyes away from her naked ass, but his mind was confused as he brushed his teeth. Why had Blair come to him last night? Why had she slept with him? Why had she stayed?

Was it possible that- no, Chuck couldn't allow himself to daydream. It just didn't seem possible that Blair Waldorf would ever actually want to be around him for more than…

"Hey, Bass, are you going to get back in here or what?" Blair called irritably from the other room. "This suite is freezing, and if you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have a spare pair of pajamas around here."

Chuck decided to throw caution to the wind. Why not enjoy the extremely hot sex that he had with Blair while he could?

Chuck returned to the bedroom, giving Blair, wrapped in pleasantly sheer white sheets (he supposed the maids had taken away his black silk while he was gone), a lingering once-over.

He smirked predatorily. "Oh, I definitely noticed," he purred as he slipped under the sheets and wrapped himself around Blair.

The two cuddle and kiss for a while before falling back to sleep. When they wake up again, Blair was sitting up halfway in bed, glancing around the room. Chuck rolled over and propped his head up on his arm.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, now fully rested and alert.

Blair's mind was also now clear and sober again. "Just wondering why you are living here again," she commented.

"You'll have to thank my new sister for that," Chuck rolled his eyes. "Sister dear told our parents that I had been doing all sorts of nasty things and got me kicked out of the penthouse."

Blair grinned lasciviously. "Well, I'm not complaining about the privacy, that's for sure."

Chuck paused for a moment. "Hey, how did you know I was here, anyway?"

Blair shrugged innocently. "Asked S where you were and she told me."

Chuck was tiring of the mundane chatter. He decided that no more conversation about Serena was necessary. He had a nude Blair Waldorf in his bed next to him, in his private hotel suite, and he certainly wasn't about to give it up to complain about his bitch of a future step-sister. Although he was thinking of revising his opinion of Serena. After all, she was the reason Blair made it to his door in the middle of the night.

"Remind me to thank sister dear later, all right?" Chuck murmured as he kissed his way down Blair's neck. "For now, I can think of more exciting things to do."

Blair moaned as he found the sweet spot on her collarbone. "Agreed."

Author's Note: Do I have two other W.I.P.s I am in the middle of? Yes. Did I promise to have one of those W.I.P.s done before the premiere of the episode tonight? Yes. Do I still have two chapters of that particular W.I.P. unwritten and thus unposted? Cringes Yes. So why, one might ask, am I posting a brand-new one-shot not two and a half hours after 1x14 ended? Triple cringe I can't resist, okay? This is why I wanted to finish "Return of the Waldorf" before the ep premiere!

On that note…feedback is lovely :)


End file.
